Who Are You?
by Ability King KK
Summary: Shadow still doesn't know who he truly is and it has gotten to the point that it affects him in his dreams. Rouge calls on Sonic, hoping that maybe the blue hedgehog will be able to help her find a way to help their friend.


Sonic stood next to Rouge and Omega as the three of them watched what was before them in confusion, irritation, and neutrality respectively. Wanting to get some answers, the blue hedgehog turned towards the bat girl.

"You know, when you called me for help I really didn't believe what you were telling me, but actually seeing it…how long has he been like this?"

Rouge let out a sigh of frustration. "He's been like this for a few days now. I've tried everything to snap him out of it, but nothing worked. I figured you might be able to help since despite the fact that he won't admit it, he does respect you."

Turning back to the object of their conversation, Sonic gave off a shrug and strolled on over. Looking down, Sonic could only feel pity for his friend – Shadow, the "Ultimate Lifeform" and someone who was almost as fast as him, laying a corner in the fetal position. As to why he was like this…

"Hey, Shadow! So Rouge told me you've been having some weird dreams lately. Want to talk about it?"

Shadow didn't say anything or even look at Sonic, but his ear did twitch, signifying that he at least heard his rival. At least that meant Shadow wasn't a complete vegetable.

"Talking is pointless. Data suggests that to get his attention, we should bean him in the head," replied the monotone war machine.

"We're not hitting him, Omega!" exclaimed Rouge as she glared at the robot.

Sonic started to poke Shadow. "Come on, Shadow. You're got say tell us something. Hey, if you tell us what's wrong, Omega and I will take you to Hot Topic."

"I do not agree to that."

Rouge gave Sonic a deadpan look. "You really think bribing him will get him to talk?"

"Couldn't hurt," replied Sonic with a shrug as he walked over to the jewel lover. He then spoke a quiet whisper. "Hey, Rouge? You said that Shadow is like this because of some weird dreams he's been having, right? Do you know what the dreams were about? I might not be a psychologist, but if I knew what exactly was going on I might be able to help more than I am."

Crossing her arms under he breasts, Rouge replied just as quiet. "I don't know the full details, but I think they have something to do with Shadow's origins. He kept mumbling something about black aliens creating him and being the ones who wanted to destroy Earth."

Sonic raised a brow at that. "But I thought Shadow was created by Professor Gerald?"

"He was," replied Rouge with a grimace. "Nothing in Gerald's notes say anything about aliens helping him with his research. Another thing that Shadow kept mumbling about was a G.U.N. Commander with two different colored eyes kept trying to kill him."

"…I honestly wouldn't put it passed G.U.N. to do something like that though…no offense."

The bat merely rolled her eyes. "Here's the thing though, I looked through G.U.N.'s archives and no such person with different colored eyes ever existed within the ranks."

Giving a low whistle, Sonic crossed his arms and thought about this. "So then what the heck is going on here? Why is Shadow dreaming about all of this?"

"Shadow has been trying to figure out who he is and it has come to a point where his fragile little mind has snapped," answered Omega, joining in the discussion.

Sonic and Rouge looked at Omega for a moment before Rouge spoke up. "That…actually makes a little bit of sense. These dreams might be a way for Shadow to come up with a definitive origin for himself."

"Looks like it," said Sonic as he placed his hands behind his head.

"It might also explain why Shadow blames these "black aliens" for Gerald's actions," continued Rouge. "In Shadow's mind, Gerald can do no wrong, which we know to be false since he went insane and wanted to plummet ARK into the planet. Shadow must have wanted to place blame on someone else to preserve his image of Gerald."

"…Looks to me the only way we're going to help Shadow is to find out the truth and drill it into his head," stated Sonic. "But how are we going to do that?"

Rouge grimaced. "There's only one option…we need to go see Eggman. Omega, grab Shadow and let's get going."

"Can I destroy Eggman afterwards?" asked the robot as he made his way over to the black hedgehog and picked him up.

"That depends on how helpful the Doctor will be," replied Rouge as the three of them set out.

-:-

At Eggman's lab, the doctor was busy coming up with plans for his next brilliant scheme to get rid of Sonic.

"Let's see, if I do this and then this…no that won't work! Grr, how hard is it for a mad scientist to get rid of a little blue pest!" exclaimed Eggman. He then frowned as he thought of certain scientist with a skull theme who had a similar problem. "Apparently very hard."

"Yo, Egghead! You home? Knock, knock!" called out a voice that made Eggman jump and whirl around to spot his old nemesis.

"Sonic! What are you doing here?!" demanded the evildoer. He then noticed Rouge and Omega were with him. "And I see you've brought company."

"We're just here for some answers, Eggman," replied Sonic with a smirk. "No need to get your moustache into knots."

Letting out a growl, Eggman continued with his demands. "And just what "answers" are you looking for?!"

Rouge stepped forward. "We need you to be straight with us once and for all and tell us where Shadow came from."

Eggman looked over to see Shadow in Omega's arms. "What exactly is wrong with him?"

"Apparently his identity crisis has put him over the edge, if that was even possible," replied Sonic.

"Too much edge is a bad thing, so they say," added Omega as he sat Shadow down in a nearby chair.

"If you could actually tell us the truth for once, Shadow will start to get better," stated Rouge as she gave the doctor a narrowed look.

"Hmph, even if I did give you what you want, he doesn't even look like he'd hear it," said Eggman as he pointed at Shadow, who was still in his "coma-like" state.

Sonic and Rouge thought of how they could get Shadow to listen to what Eggman had to say. They didn't have to think long though as Omega lifted up his arm and brought it down on Shadow's head with a resounding clang.

"Gah!" cried out Shadow as his hands went up to where his head hurt. He glared up at Omega. "What the hell was that for?!"

Omega turned to Rouge, who was gapping like a fish. "I told you beaning him in the head would be the answer."

"Hey, Shadow! Glad to see that you're finally awake," said Sonic with a grin.

Shadow's glare moved on to Sonic. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here so I can give you the answers you truly seek," said Eggman with a frown.

"Doctor?" questioned Shadow. "What do you mean answers?"

Rouge placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Shadow, those dreams you've been having are hurting you mentally. We figured by finally having you learn about where you came from it would help ease your mind."

"…And the Doctor has these answers?"

"Of course I do! I'm the one who created you, after all!" answered Eggman, earning wide-eyed looks from Sonic, Rouge, and Shadow.

"What?!" exclaimed Sonic and Rouge.

"Y-You created me?" muttered Shadow.

Eggman let out a sigh. "Let me start of by saying that you are not the original Shadow, Shadow."

The doctor then made his way over to his computer and typed a few commands into the keyboard. The screen then showed data on Shadow and the Shadow Androids.

"Wh-What is this?!" demanded Shadow as he glared at the screen.

"You better not be tricking us, Eggman!" exclaimed Sonic, looking ready to use a Homing Attack on his archenemy.

"This is no trick! You see, the original Shadow died during the incident on Space Colony ARK, trying to stop it from crashing into Earth. Despite being the Ultimate Lifeform, not even he could survive reentry into Earth's atmosphere.

While still on ARK I looked through my grandfathers notes and found his research on Shadow and with them I figured out how I could create a new Shadow the Hedgehog, which would be you," explained Eggman as he pointed at Shadow.

"That would explain why I found Shadow where I did," muttered Rouge as she thought about what Eggman was saying.

"Then…I'm nothing more than an android?" wondered Shadow as he looked at his hands.

"More like a bio-android. Unlike those Shadow Androids I created, you are more of a living creature than you are a machine."

"Hey, at least this explains why you can't remember a lot of things, Shadow," said Sonic with a grin.

"Actually, that would be because Shadow woke up earlier than intended," said Eggman, getting everyone's attention. "I had tried recreating the real Shadow's memories and downloaded them into the new Shadow, but since he was woken up too early, the memories didn't completely download."

"…I'm surprised you'd actually do something that nice, Eggman," said Sonic. Rouge and Omega had similar thoughts.

Eggman glared at the blue speedster. "Shadow was my grandfather's greatest creation. I wasn't going to allow him to be erased from history."

"What about those Shadow Androids, then?" questioned Rouge, giving the man a narrowed look.

"I'm still an evil genius at heart. I wanted an army of "Ultimate Lifeforms" to call my own."

"So then…I am Shadow…but not Shadow."

Rouge let out a sigh. "If it makes you feel better, Shadow, think of it like this; you are still you, just with a new body. Your memories might be mostly gone, but I'm sure I can help fill any blanks."

"Plus, you've got me and everyone else willing to help you, Shadow," added Sonic with a smirk.

"…Thank you, Rouge. Thank you…Sonic."

"Good, now that has been taken care, get out of my lab! I have work to do!" shouted Eggman as he glared at the group before him.

"We still have unfinished business, Eggman," stated Omega as he transformed his hand into a Gatling gun.

"No, Omega!" exclaimed Rouge as she stepped before Omega. "He helped Shadow. The least we can do is leave him be for now. Next time we encounter him, then you can go after him."

"…Very well."

With that, the four left the lab, leaving behind Eggman who was now coming up with ways to protect himself should he meet Omega again.

-:-

On the way home, Shadow and Omega were up ahead, talking about who knows what, while Sonic and Rouge stayed in the back.

"Thanks for helping us today, Big Blue."

"Ah, I didn't do too much," replied the speedster with a shrug. "Besides, Shadow's one of my friends and I'm always going to help out my friends."

Rouge then wrapped her arms around Sonic's arm with a slight grin. "Still, I'm sure there's away I could repay you for your help. Take you out for chili dogs, perhaps?"

"Oh yeah?" replied Sonic with a grin of his own. "And what would Knuckles say about that?"

The bat girl gave off a small pout. "That knucklehead never seems to get the hints I keep giving him."

Sonic could only laugh at that. "Sounds like Knuckles, alright! Anyway, as tempting as those chili dogs sound, I'm going to have to pass. Don't need to get paid to help a friend."

Rouge let go of Sonic at that point with a sigh. "Of course you wouldn't."

Sonic let out another laugh before turning towards Shadow. "Hey, Shadow! Next time we meet, we should have a race!"

Turning towards Sonic, Shadow gave him a scowl. "Why would I want to do something so foolish?"

"Same old Shadow," replied Sonic before saying his goodbyes and speeding off like the wind that he personified.

"…How annoying," stated Shadow with a scowl. 

"And yet you still consider him a friend," replied Rouge with a teasing tone.

"I agree."

Shadow could only scowl at the thought.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **What brought on this one-shot? For the most part I wanted to try and explain a way for Shadow's existence after SA2, since we should all know by now that he was meant to die at the end of that game. Not even Shadow could have survived falling from space the way he did. It could stand to reason that Eggman, while still on the ARK at the end of SA2, could have found Gerald's notes on Shadow and tried to create a new Shadow. This would explain why Rouge found Shadow in** _ **Sonic Heroes**_ **and why there were multiple Shadow Androids shown at the end of Team Dark's playthrough.**

 **I also believe that** _ **Shadow the Hedgehog**_ **was just one big dream that Shadow was having. For one thing, the game undermines a lot of things that were put into place in SA2, mostly Professor Gerald, who was one of the most important people in Shadow's life. SA2 has Gerald as this tragic villain who had gone insane due to Maria's death and wanted to punish everyone because of it.** _ **Shadow the Hedgehog**_ **blames everything on aliens to make Gerald not the villain. Since the "story", which was obviously pulled out of the writers' collective ass, revolved around Shadow and we see everything from his point of view, it would make sense that to Shadow that Gerald would never be at fault, which is why the Black Arms exist.**

 **It also doesn't help the game's case when even Sega acts as if the game doesn't exist. They'll occasionally bring back or mention a lot of things from past Sonic games (including Silver despite the fact that he was supposed to be erased from history), but nothing from Shadow's game is ever brought up again. This makes me think that Sega themselves don't even consider it canon to the series.**


End file.
